


Heartbreak and Misunderstandings

by Spaceytrash



Series: Ideas from Tumblr [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor Crowley, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceytrash/pseuds/Spaceytrash
Summary: What if Aziraphale actually meant Crowley's driving when he had said "You go too fast for me, Crowley" but Crowley thought he had meant that he was moving too fast in their relationship? One drunken night hopefully solves their misunderstanding.I got inspired to write this thanks to a tumblr post. The link of the original post is in the notes.





	Heartbreak and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by this post on tumblr. So all the credit for the idea goes to cervitaurrose on tumblr.

_You go too fast for me, Crowley. You go too fast for me._  
  
Too fast, what does that even mean? It had been almost 6000 years that they knew it each other and it had been almost as long since Crowley tried to drop subtle hints that he wanted more than just friendship from his angel. So far to no avail.

_You go too fast for me, Crowley._

The angel couldn’t be serious, could he?  
Crowley was already moving at the slowest pace possible. If he would move even slower, they wouldn’t get anywhere at all. But it feels like they didn’t go anywhere now either.

Then suddenly it hit him. What if Aziraphale didn’t want to move farther in their relationship at all? What if he didn’t love Crowley like that? What if Crowley, himself, just saw the love every angel felt about every being and interpreted too much of his own hopes into it?

No that couldn’t be, not with all the things they do together. All the meals and activities they share. Or could it be?  
Was he just imagining Aziraphale’s feelings and the other actually didn’t feel more than friendship for him?

Crowley had always been more of an optimist, so what if he applied his optimistic nature to Aziraphale’s feelings and just imagined that the other felt the same as he did?

He threw the glass of scotch he had been drinking against the wall and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
“It can’t be… but what else could ‘you go to fast for me’ mean?”, he whispered full of sadness, to himself, and finally let some of the tears fall.  
He knew it had been too good to be true. Aziraphale returning his feelings was ridiculous. After all he was a demon and Aziraphale was an angel. They weren’t made to love each other.

* * *

It had been around 20 years since Crowley had realized that Aziraphale didn’t and never would return his feelings.

It had been a hard time, but he had finally accepted it, or rather just put it into the darkest corner of his mind and tried to ignore it. He had managed pretty well, at least he thought so. If you would ask his plants and they could actually answer you, they would tell a very different story.

Crowley was currently sitting in one of Aziraphale’s comfy chairs, in his back office, and was drinking his 6th glass of wine. It had been a relatively nice evening, apparently too nice since Crowley suddenly thought back to the moment where Aziraphale gave him the holy water and destroyed his heart.

He choked on his sip of wine and tried to blink away the sudden tears that were threatening to fall.

Aziraphale noticed the sudden change of behaviour from his friend and looked at him. “Are you alright, my dear?”

Crowley nodded at first but something, probably the amount of alcohol he had consumed, made him change his mind and he shook his head.

“’You go too fast for me, Crowley’,” he croaked, his voice strained with trying to hold back tears, but it still conveyed a bitter tone, “how could I have gone too fast?”

“What do you mean, how could you have gone too fast? You’re always driving 90 mph in central London! That is way too fast and really, my dear, you should consider driving slower.”

Crowley just stared at Aziraphale. He couldn’t do anything else. He hadn’t just said what he though he had said, had he?

He had meant his driving? His damned driving?

That couldn’t be true. It couldn’t be. It simply couldn’t. He had to have meant Crowley’s tries to move their relationship forward, hadn’t he?

But what if it was true. What if he had put himself through all the heartbreak for nothing? For Aziraphale to mean his actual driving.

Crowley couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and he let out a raspy sob.

In an instant Aziraphale was kneeling in front of the demon, taking his sunglasses off, and trying to wipe away the tears, “What is wrong, Crowley? Is it something I said?”

Crowley couldn’t answer. Tears were still streaming down his face and he was breathing heavily. All the emotions and the heartbreak he had ignored all these years came out at once and he couldn’t control himself anymore.

Aziraphale just closed their distance and hugged the demon, stroking soothingly over the other’s back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, trying to help him calm down.

They stayed like this for a few moments.

After some time, Crowley finally calmed down enough to stop crying. He was still breathing a bit to fast but at least the tears had stopped falling.

He gently pushed Aziraphale away from him, while looking everywhere but at the angel. How could he have lost his control so much? That was absolutely embarrassing.

“Can you tell me what is wrong?”, Crowley heard Aziraphale whisper softly and felt a hand wipe away the tearstains on his face.

  
“I thought you meant me. Back then in the car.”, he rasped, “That I move too fast. That you don’t love me like I love you”

And with just one sentence everything made sense for Aziraphale. The way Crowley hadn’t answered his calls the weeks after their meeting in the car, how he had been a bit colder than before during all their meetings afterwards and of course the crying just now.

“Oh, my dear. I simply meant your driving. I am so sorry you had to go through all that”, the angel whispered softly, his heart breaking for the turmoil Crowley must have felt all these years.

  
“I love you Crowley. I have loved you for so long, I thought you knew. I am so sorry”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale hesitantly, not really believing he had heard him correctly, “What?”

“I love you Crowley,” Aziraphale told the demon once again, his voice showing every bit of love he felt for the other, “How about we have that picnic, I promised you, tomorrow? I even let you drive us, as long as you stay within the speed limit”

Crowley let out a weak chuckle. He still couldn’t get his head around what had happened in the last few minutes.

  
The angel loved him. His Angel actually returned his feelings. It was incredible, unbelievable.

Something about his doubt must have shown on Crowley’s face because Aziraphale gently made the other look at him.

“I love you Crowley and nothing will ever make me stop loving you,” and he leaned forward, and finally after almost 6000 years of wanting it, he closed the distance and gave his demon a soft and loving kiss on the lips.


End file.
